I m fine
by Ana-List
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Todo el mundo que conoce a Emily Prentiss sabe que tiene esa cualidad que puede sacar de quicio hasta a la persona más paciente de Quantico, pero también puede hacerte sonreír... Porque no hay nadie más cabezota que ella...
1. El resfriado

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo estimados lectores. Sí, ha vuelto a pasar; me ha venido una idea a la cabeza y necesitaba escribirla. Ya sabéis, una de esas historias a base de capítulos cortos e independientes con toque humorístico y sin línea argumental fija. En este caso las viñetas se centran en Emily y esa cualidad que tanto me gusta de ella: lo jodidamente cabezota que es.

Ya he escrito el primer y el último capítulo, pero **de vosotros depende que haya más** porque estoy buscando ideas, situaciones cotidianas que puedan reflejar la testarudez de Prentiss. Así que, por favor, deja un **review** con tu sugerencia o comentario crítico. Hacedlo por ese cabezota que todos llevamos dentro.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS blablablá ya lo he dicho veinte veces...**

* * *

 **El resfriado**

Estoy bien. Esas eran las dos palabras favoritas de Emily Prentiss. O bueno, al menos eso era lo que pensaban sus compañeros de trabajo.

Hotch supo que Prentiss era una cabezota desde que se la encontró en su despacho a altas horas de la noche para insistir en que debía unirse a la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Los demás tampoco tardaron mucho en darse cuenta.

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de juntas cuando Emily entró apresuradamente. No es que llegara tarde, pero era rara la vez que llegaba la última, aunque lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros fue su aspecto: cara más pálida de lo habitual, nariz roja, ojos hinchados y brillantes… No hacía falta pertenecer a la élite del FBI para darse cuenta de que sufría un tremendo resfriado.

-¿Qué tenemos? –Preguntó con voz gangosa mientras los demás cruzaban sus miradas.

-Una serie de asesinatos en Missouri. –JJ introdujo el caso mientras ella parecía hacer su mayor esfuerzo por no estornudar. Tras unos minutos se vio capacitada para hablar.

-Por el modus operandi podemos asumir que… ¡Achuuuwww! –Se sonó la nariz mientras todos la miraban. –Perdón… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Morgan con algo de preocupación. Prentiss pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

-¿Quién yo? –Morgan señaló con la mirada los cleenex. -¡Oh! ¿Esto? Es solo un resfriado. –Dijo antes de continuar con su teoría.

-Bien, el vuelo sale en una hora. Estad listos para entonces. Y Prentiss, si no te encuentras bien preferiría que te quedaras aquí.

-Sí, no es recomendable contaminar el jet con tus gérmenes. –Comentó Reid pasando por su lado.

-Pero señor, estoy bien. –Y he ahí las palabras mágicas. Hotch asintió y fue hasta su despacho.

-Oye, Emily, creo que sería conveniente que te quedaras y descansaras. –Sugirió JJ tras llevar unos minutos observándola.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundida.

-Sin Gideon no damos abasto y Hotch no puede prescindir de otro criminalista. –Respondió limpiándose de nuevo la nariz.

-Nos las apañaremos sin ti. –Dijo Morgan.

-Como volváis a insistir en que no puedo hacer mi trabajo os toso en la cara. –Amenazó cuando vio a Reid a punto de añadir algo más.

Doce estornudos y una decena de cleenex más tarde apareció Garcia para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga.

-Vaya… He visto a babosas con mejor aspecto. –Comentó haciendo que los demás intentaran disimular una sonrisa a riesgo de morir acribillados a balazos por su compañera.

-No tiene gracia. –Sentenció mirándola como si fuese a matarla.

-Vamos cariño, mira lo que te he traído. –Dijo mostrando un frasco. –Es un aceite de eucalipto. Tienes que aplicarlo sobre el pecho para que despeje los bronquios y te haga respirar mejor.

-Yo puedo aplicártela… -Sugirió Morgan ganándose una mirada asesina.

-No necesito estas cosas… -Dijo dándose la vuelta. –Estoy… ¡Achuuuuuwww! –Al levantar la cabeza pudo comprobar cómo Hotch la miraba con el ceño fruncido. -… bien…

Entonces sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba. Hotch puso su mano sobre la frente de su subordinada, quien abrió los ojos como platos al notar su fría mano sobre su piel.

-Tienes fiebre. –Aseguró apartando la mano. –Hoy no viajarás con nosotros.

-Con un frenadol se me pasará… -Replicó al ver que su jefe avanzaba con la bolsa de viaje en la mano y la dejaba atrás. Hotch se volvió a girar.

-Vete a casa y descansa, no nos serás de ayuda en tu estado. –Los demás les miraron divertidos, sabiendo que Hotch era la única persona a la que Emily no se atrevía a llevar la contraria.

-Pero estoy bien…

-Prentiss. –Advirtió amenazante. –Es mi última palabra…

Todos siguieron al líder hasta el ascensor, dejando atrás a su enfermiza compañera.

-¿No os parece que está más roja que antes? –Se burló Morgan.

-Hotch, la próxima vez deberías amenazarla con que Morgan le aplique el aceite de eucalipto.

-Eso sería divertido. –Dijo Reid.

-Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de que Derek Morgan le aplicara aceite sobre el cuerpo. –Respondió con una sonrisa chulesca provocando que JJ rodara los ojos con un _"por favor…"_

-Creo que casi se desmaya cuando le has tomado la temperatura… -Recordó Reid haciendo que todos menos Hotch rieran.

-A veces es peor que Jack…


	2. La carretera

**N/A** : _Hola queridos lectores! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Vale, no hay tráfico pero un usuario anónimo y Gueata me distéis la idea de este capítulo, para otro día el del tráfico. Y ya sabéis, no dejéis de darme ideas, que haré lo que pueda. Ayudadme un poquito y habrá más capítulos. Y si no se os ocurre nada al menos dejad un review ;)_

.

.

.

* * *

 **La carretera**

Emily centraba la vista en la carretera con gesto firme y serio. Recordaba el mapa, no era Reid pero tenía buena memoria. No se veía un alma en aquel desértico paisaje de Nuevo Méjico y hacía al menos diez minutos que no veían otro coche.

-Te dije que aquel no era el desvío. –Murmuró Morgan en el asiento del copiloto.

Reid, que hasta ese momento había permanecido dormido en la parte de atrás, se estiró y se frotó los ojos para desperezarse.

-¿No hemos llegado ya? –Preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Prentiss tomó el desvío que no era.

-Deberíamos haber llegado hará unos veinte minutos. –Informó el joven genio.

 _Como si no lo supiera…_ Pensó la conductora pisando el acelerador hasta que llegaron a otro desvío. ¿Qué hacía aquel desvío allí?

-Esto no estaba en el mapa. –Dijo con gesto confundido. Para colmo el GPS estaba estropeado y no sabían dónde estaba el maldito mapa.

-Claro que estaba, pero en la dirección contraria a donde deberíamos estar ahora. –Replicó Morgan exasperado.

-Por última vez, Morgan: sé dónde estamos.

-¿Si? ¿Y por qué dices que esto no estaba en el mapa? –Ella bufó. –Oye guaperas, tú deberías saberte el mapa de memoria… ¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?

-Si no he visto el mapa de carreteras no me lo puedo saber de memoria... Eso por no mencionar que no tengo ni idea de donde estamos, pero si Emily ha tomado mal el desvío, lo más sensato sería volver hacia atrás y tomar el otro camino.

-Eso fue hace media hora. –Repuso ante su idea.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Hotch? –Su mirada se nubló y Morgan sonrió divertido.

-Porque tendría que reconocer que es una cabezota y se ha equivocado. –Dijo ganándose una mirada de odio.

-No me he equivocado, miré el mapa y este es el camino. –Luego miró a Reid. –Y para tú información, no hay cobertura.

-Va a resultar cierto eso de que las mujeres no saben leer mapas… -Reid miraba la discusión sin querer intervenir, sabiendo que cuando sus dos compañeros se ponían así era mejor mantenerse al margen.

-Si tú nos hubieses guiado estaríamos ya en México…

-¡Al menos sabríamos donde estamos!

-Te dije que si no estabas seguro podríamos haber preguntado antes y no me hiciste caso.

-¡Oh bien! Preguntemos ahora a todas las personas que caminan bajo el abrasador sol del desierto… -Repuso sarcásticamente.

-Sigue tocándome las narices y serás tú quien camine por el desierto…

-Está bien, chicos. –Intentó tranquilizarles Reid. –Se supone que debemos ir al Norte.

-Sí, y los desvíos van hacia el Este y Oeste. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Atravesamos por el desierto para volver a perdernos? –Preguntó de nuevo el moreno ganándose una mirada de fastidio de su compañera. Emily Bufó y arrancó tomando el desvío de la derecha.

-Genial…

-¡Cállate!

Tras otros diez minutos más conduciendo –y discutiendo- lograron encontrar la carretera que iba en dirección a su destino y a partir de ahí no les costó mucho llegar a donde ya les esperaba el resto del equipo desde hacía casi una hora.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó JJ mirando su reloj. –Llegáis casi una hora tarde. Estábamos preocupados.

-Pregúntale a la señorita _"yo me sé el camino"_. –Dijo Morgan ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su compañera.

-Es culpa tuya por haber perdido el mapa. –Espetó de la mala manera ante la temerosa mirada de Reid.

-¡Eras tú quien llevaba el mapa!

-¡Te he dicho nueve veces que yo no cogí el puto mapa! –Exclamó la morena amenazante.

-De cualquier manera, ya hemos terminado aquí. –Informó Hotch caminando hacia el coche e ignorando la maldición que soltó Prentiss.

-Genial. Me pido en el coche de Hotch. –Cuando Emily estaba a punto de estrangular a su compañero Hotch se volvió.

-Déjalo ya Morgan, todos nos hemos perdido alguna vez.

-No me he perdido. –Replicó cruzándose de brazos visiblemente irritada.

-Cualquiera la aguanta el camino de vuelta… -Susurró Reid con expresión temerosa. Rossi sonrió con malicia acercándose a la morena.

-¿Por qué no vas con Hotch? Al fin y al cabo fue él quien se llevó vuestro mapa por error… -La cara del líder de la Unidad se volvió más pálida que de costumbre.

-¡Ja! –Rió Morgan caminando hacia el coche de Rossi. –Buen viaje, jefe.

-¿Nadie más viene en mi coche? –Preguntó notando como poco a poco se iba formando una nube negra y llena de odio por encima de la cabeza de Prentiss.

-Antes prefiero caminar por el desierto con escorpiones en los bolsillos… -Murmuró Reid metiéndose en el coche.

-Pues que no te extrañe si es Hotch quien vuelve a la comisaría a pata… -Respondió Morgan ya sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Lo que no me extrañaría es que encontráramos su cadáver en el desierto…

-No lo encontraríamos. –JJ tomó asiento junto a Reid. –Es demasiado extenso y Emily sabe cómo esconder un cadáver…

-Creo que me he pasado… -Dijo Dave desde su asiento al ver que ninguno de sus dos compañeros se movía.

-Él sabrá lidiar con esto mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. –Comentó Morgan dándole una palmadita en el hombro para animarle a que arrancara.

En el exterior Hotch miraba a su subordinada sin saber muy bien qué hacer, decir o en qué dirección salir corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente. –Respondió Emily intentando reprimir sus instintos homicidas.

-¿Prefieres ir en el otro coche? –Preguntó al ver que su compañera permanecía estática. Al fin se movió y entró en el vehículo.

-Sabía que yo no había perdido el mapa.


	3. El hospital

_**N/A** : Hola de nuevo. Disculpad la demora pero tras unas semanas de parón os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Este fic no lleva una línea cronológica, pero este capítulo en concreto se ambienta durante la quinta temporada. Tanto si os gusta como si no, hacédmelo saber en forma de review ;)_

.

.

.

* * *

 **El hospital**

Normalmente las salas de espera solían ser silenciosas: las familias de los pacientes aguardaban noticias, se notaba cierta tensión debido a la preocupación por el estado de sus seres queridos y algunos bostezaban por el cansancio o el aburrimiento que suponía estar varias horas esperando entre esas cuatro paredes con un montón de desconocidos. Las miradas eran furtivas, pero cada cierto tiempo se centraban en una misma persona: la enfermera que se encargaba de llamar a los familiares para que el doctor les diera noticias.

Pero en aquel hospital de Nueva York, lo único que no oía Derek Morgan era silencio. La sala de espera estaba abarrotada, dos hombres discutían acerca de cuál de ellos estaba más grave para ser atendido, una mujer se quejaba de que la calefacción estaba muy alta y un chaval se estaba peleando con la máquina dispensadora porque se había tragado su dinero sin proporcionarle la chocolatina que deseaba. Los médicos caminaban apresuradamente y en la recepción parecía que no daban abasto.

Con tanto ruido le empezaba a doler la cabeza y en vista de que nadie le había proporcionado la información que quería acerca del estado de su compañera decidió colarse en Urgencias. Las enfermeras estaban tan liadas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

-Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien. -Distinguió la voz de Prentiss tras una cortina. Morgan aguardó tras ella esperando oír lo que la doctora tenía que decirle a la Agente.

-Tenemos que hacerle un escáner para asegurarnos. -Al asomarse Morgan vió como Prentiss bufaba y se intentaba poner en pie.

-Son solo unos golpes. Me preocupa más dar con un asesino en serie que perder aquí el tiempo. -Al levantarse, la morena se tambaleó y Morgan se adelantó para evitar que se precipitara contra el suelo.

-Le he dicho que no le voy a dar el alta. -Levantó la voz la mujer que también la había sujetado. -Y como no se quede en la camilla tendré que amarrarla.

-¡Soy yo la que debería esposarla por hablarle así a un Agente Federal! -Exclamó más irritada que ofendida.

-Vamos, Prentiss. -Emily le miró como si no hubiese sido consciente de que Morgan la había sujetado. -Son solo unas pruebas. Cuanto más te quejes más tardaremos en salir de aquí.

-Su compañero, que no debería estar aquí… -Apuntó la doctora mirándole algo amenazante. -… tiene razón. -Emily pareció pensárselo mejor.

-¿Cuánto tardarán? -Preguntó con recelo.

-Con suerte un par de horas, más el tiempo que tenga que estar en observación.

-¡Eso es mucho! ¿Sabe a cuantas personas podría matar Schrader en ese tiempo? -La doctora resopló mientras la Agente enumeraba todas las razones por las cuales debería estar fuera de aquel hospital. -Es solo un golpe, he estado en peores situaciones que incluían explosiones.

-Créame que no es la única que intenta hacer su trabajo. -Afirmó tajante manteniendo la mirada en los oscuros ojos de Prentiss. Morgan se sentía como si estuviera viendo un duelo de vaqueros y temía que su compañera fuera la primera en disparar porque eso significaba más horas esperando en aquella ruidosa sala sin poder atrapar a Schrader.

-Oye Em, quiero atrapar al hijo de puta que ha hecho esto tanto como tú, pero no me arriesgaré a que te desmayes cuando estemos a punto de esposar a Schrader. -Ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio. -Así que será mejor que te hagan el escáner para comprobar que no tienes nada y podamos irnos cuanto antes a patearle el culo a ese malnacido. -Finalmente Prentiss asintió y se la llevaron a hacer las pruebas pertinentes.

Tras hacer una llamada a JJ para avisar de que su terca compañera estaba bien, Morgan se quedó esperando cerca de Urgencias, dado que había algo menos de ajetreo que en la dichosa sala de espera. Tardó casi una hora en volver a oír las quejas de Emily, que discutía con la doctora desde una silla de ruedas.

-No la puedo dejar ir teniendo una conmoción cerebral.

-Cómo no me dé el alta ya no voy a ser la única en sufrir una conmoción cerebral. -Escupió con los ojos llenos de ira. Morgan se apresuró para calmarle los ánimos; lo último que quería ahora era una denuncia por amenazas.

-¿Cómo ha ido? -Preguntó como si no hubiera oído las últimas palabras de su amiga.

-No hemos visto nada, pero como ya sabe, la Agente Prentiss sufre una conmoción cerebral. Me gustaría tenerla ingresada unas horas para ver que todo va bien. -Antes de que Emily tuviera tiempo para replicar Morgan se adelantó.

-No comprendo, ¿El escáner ha revelado daños? -Inquirió en un intento de llevar la conversación por dónde el quería.

-No, está todo bien, es por mera precaución. Además, su trabajo implica ciertos esfuerzos que no le vienen bien.

-Bueno, le prometo que yo me encargaré personalmente de que la Agente Prentiss siga sus recomendaciones al pie de la letra. -La doctora miró a Morgan durante un par de segundos y finalmente suspiró derrotada, alzó su carpeta y firmó un papel.

-Está bien. -Emily sonrió ampliamente. -Pero nada de llevar a cabo actividades que requieran esfuerzo físico o concentración.

-Hecho.

-Y evite los ruidos fuertes o luces molestas.

-La mantendré en una biblioteca con las luces apagadas si es necesario. -La doctora le entregó el ansiado papelito que les sacaría de aquel lugar.

-Tiene suerte de tener un compañero más diplomático y menos cabezota que usted. -Emily evitó reír por la ironía. -Espero que le vaya bien Agente y no vuelva por aquí… -Se despidió caminando. -Ha sido un verdadero dolor de huevos… -Morgan alzó las cejas divertido.

-Gracias doctora. -Dijo Morgan antes de que ésta cruzara una puerta. El moreno comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas.

-Espero que no me trates como a una niña enferma de ahora en adelante.

-Claro que no, yo no te soportaría en ese plan ni cinco minutos. -Emily sonrió satisfecha. -Pero ni una palabra de esto a Hotch.

-Tranquilo, simplemente le diré que estoy bien, pese a que me haya atropellado un camión. ¿Qué sabemos de Schrader?

Poco después salieron del hospital y tuvo tiempo de saltarse todas y cada una de las advertencias de la Doctora… Y Derek tuvo que admitir que a veces era un dolor de huevos.


	4. La conductora

_**N/A** : Hola amigos, de nuevo os traigo un capítulo que creo que algunos os hará morir de amor (o al menos un poquito). Y por favor, seguid dándome ideas para inspirarme o tardaré años en publicar hasta que lloréis y se me ocurra algo que os guste. Este capítulo transcurre durante el 4x02: "El creador de ángeles"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **La conductora**

Hotch se sentó en el asiento del piloto del SUV y se puso el cinturón. El último caso había sido especialmente duro para él, no porque fuera un caso con niños o difícil de resolver, sino por la afección que sufría en los oídos como consecuencia del atentado de Nueva York. De nuevo el dolor acudió haciendo que esbozara una mueca de dolor. Por suerte no tardó en pasar, se frotó las sienes para intentar aliviar su malestar y arrancó el coche, pero antes de que se moviera un par de toques en el cristal de su ventanilla llamaron su atención.

Prentiss se encontraba al otro lado mirándole con aire de preocupación. Hotch suspiró con cansancio, no le hacía falta bajar la ventanilla para saber lo que diría.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó finalmente tras bajar la ventanilla.

-Me debes una. -Definitivamente esa respuesta no la esperaba. Prentiss se había mostrado preocupada por su estado de salud durante el caso y había acudido a intentar ayudarle cuando sus oídos le traicionaron mientras exhumaban un cadáver, por lo que al verla esperaba que le preguntara acerca de su estado o que se ofreciera para acompañarle; pero no que le dijera eso.

-¿Qué? -Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño con evidente confusión.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que Reid, Morgan y yo nos perdimos por las carreteras de Nuevo México por tu culpa?

-No fue mi culpa.

-Te quedaste nuestro mapa. -Hotch bufó sin entender a qué venían esos reproches.

-De cualquier forma, ¿A qué viene eso a ahora?

-Pues a que ahora conduzco yo mientras tú miras por la ventanilla malhumorado. -En aquella ocasión que mencionaba la morena, Hotch tuvo que conducir con Prentiss al lado, ambos inmersos en un tenso silencio debido al mosqueo de ella.

-No es necesario.

-Sí lo es. -Su aparente naturalidad le empezaba a resultar impertinente.

-Prentiss, vas a perder el avión.

-Sabes de sobra que no voy a coger ese avión. -Hizo un gesto con la mano para que el coche en el que viajaba el resto del equipo comenzara su marcha. -Además, no querrás dejarme aquí sola después de quedarte mi mapa, ¿verdad? -Cuestionó apoyándose en el automóvil.

Hotch levantó la cabeza mirando el techo del SUV y respiró hondo, tratando de aplacar su mal humor.

-Está bien, sube.

-Yo conduzco. –Volvió a decir. _"Dios, dame paciencia antes de que cometa un homicidio…"_ -Te vendrá bien descansar y son muchos kilómetros. –Hotch desistió y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para luego salir del auto.

-Podría haberse ofrecido a llevarme alguien menos insistente… -En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Emily se preocupaba por él y se sacrificaba viajando por la carretera tantas horas y él ni siquiera le ofrecía unas palabras medianamente amables. Sin embargo su subordinada no cambió de actitud.

-¿Y renunciar a brownies caseros? -Hotch sonrió ante su sarcasmo y le sostuvo la puerta para que entrara. Justo después de cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar quedarse ahí parado observando como la Agente más cabezota de su equipo se abrochaba el cinturón y arrancaba.

Ese día descubrió por primera vez lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser Emily Prentiss cuando se preocupaba por él, pero tenía que reconocer que -en ese caso- además de extenuante le resultaba enternecedor.

-¿Subes? -Preguntó al ver que no se movía. Hotch bordeó el coche y tomó asiento para empezar su larga travesía.

-Me fiaré de que no te vuelvas a perder. -Bromeó por primera vez en muchos días.

-No te conviene hacer bromas sobre eso. Te arriesgas a ser abandonado a tu suerte en medio de las montañas…

-Eso no pasará.

-No estés tan seguro… -Insinuó misteriosamente mientras él se acomodaba para dormir un rato.

-Confío en ti. -Si Hotch hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos habría visto la sorpresa en el rostro de su leal subordinada. -Prentiss… -Dijo tras unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Qué? -A Hotch le fue imposible reprimir un bostezo fruto del cansancio que precedió una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias por ser insufriblemente terca.


End file.
